


What He Wants

by FANGODDESS



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGODDESS/pseuds/FANGODDESS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace always gets what he wants even if he has to work for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

my life is ,just to put this nicely, hell. by the way im clarissa fray or ,to my friends, clary. every day that i acutally go to school jace lightwood, the quarterback, has to try to put 'the charm' on me but keeps asking me out. I would have said yes along time ago but hes a player banged every girl in school. 

"Hi clary" jace said in a sultry voice while standing by locker 

"What do you want now jace in busy" I said in a annoyed voice 

“Will you go out with me now clary" he asked again "you knows you want to?"

I roll my eyes and go sit at my desk that is across from his in art that’s when the teacher walks in 

“Okay class today we are going to draw your partners in a way that is sweet and not mean" the teachers says

I groan “okay jace sit still while I draw you and don’t move until I say okay" I say nicely

I start drawing his face and then I start the body. To me personally I think he looks like an angel so that’s what I’m going to draw him as. when I’m done I show it to him and for the first time he’s not talking jaw slacked speechless and I know I’m good at art but I didn’t think I was that good

"Wow clary that’s amazing I didn’t know you drew that well" he said while smiling” the bells about to ring so you want to come over so I can draw you “he asked politely 

“Sure I guess that would be okay" I say hesitantly" I’ll come over right after school" 

I hear the bell ring and I leave I’m happy cause I get to go over to his house. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaces apartment 

Turns out jace got emancipated three years ago and he lives by himself which is good so we don’t get interrupted. When I get there I’m surprised to see the most beautiful drawings on the wall that I have ever seen. 

“Wow who drew these jace" I asked my voice full of wonder 

“I drew them" he said” I didn’t know u drew “I said 

“Most people don’t but you’re not most people" he said” I really like you clary and I know you just think I want to sleep with you but I want more"

I was surprised I always just thought he wanted me as another conquest but he actually likes me I didn’t know what to do so I jumped up and kissed him full on. I can tell he was surprised but he started to kiss back harder and more passionately, he used his toing and asked of entrance which I was happy to give. I don’t know how long we kissed but I hoped it never stopped

“Wow" I said” that was awesome I’ve never been kissed like that before” 

“So you want to go out now “he asked and I had to laugh 

“Yes I will go out with you" 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> R&R I love comments no fire pleasee


End file.
